


Getting Fit

by Luffles424



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel tries using Wii Fit and Ray catches him in the middle of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Fit

Joel wobbles slightly and the TV yells at him again. He screams in frustration and glares at the Wii. The game continues to happily correct him even now that’s he’s dropped the pose and is just standing there. He sighs before trying again. He didn’t hear the keys in the door or the door closing. What he did hear was the surprised gasp followed by snickering. He looked up to see Ray standing in the doorway, hand covering his mouth while he laughed.  
Joel panicked and fell causing Ray to laugh even more. “Fuck you asshole.” Joel muttered, sitting up.  
Ray laughed more. “Were you really doing Wii Fit?” He said between bouts of laughter.  
Joel reaches over and shuts the TV off. “Screw you.”  
Ray walks over and holds his hand out to help Joel up. Joel grabs it but pulls Ray down to the floor instead.   
“Will you stop laughing at me.” He growls.  
Ray snickers and shakes his head, looking up at Joel. “Nah, that was pretty funny to walk into.”  
Joel leans down and presses a harsh kiss on Ray’s lips. “I said shut up.”  
Ray grins. “And what are you going to do if I don’t?”  
Joel stares down at him for a long moment before a predatory grin spreads across his face. Ray shifts, his grin faltering slightly. Joel moves and hovers over Ray, pinning his wrists above his head with one hand. Ray squirms, feeling himself grow hard at the forcefulness. Joel plants another hard kiss before he nips down to Ray’s shoulder, leaving a trail of red marks and tugging his shirt out of the way. He bites hard before sucking on the spot. He grins at the startled moan Ray makes. His free hand runs down Ray’s shirt before snaking back up under it. He teasingly pinches one nipple.   
Ray arches and bites his lip on a moan. “J-joel…”  
“Hmmm?” He pinches the nipple again and Ray fights against the hand holding his.  
Joel moves back to look down at Ray and smiles slowly, eyes glazed looking. Ray is about to say something when Joel suddenly yanks Ray’s shirt up, wrapping it around his hands and making makeshift restraints. Ray looks up and tugs experimentally but it holds firm. He looks back to Joel was kneeling between his legs, a lazy grin on his face.   
Ray shifts again under his gaze and Joel plants his hands firmly on his hips then tugs his pants and boxers off in one quick pull. Ray blushes and looks away, not sure why he suddenly feels so self-conscious. Joel pulls the lube that they learned to keep in the coffee table drawer out. He slicks his finger and leans back over Ray, pushing one finger in teasingly. Ray moans and tries to buck his hips, but Joel holds them down with one hand. Ray squirms as Joel moves one finger in and out slowly, occasionally curling it.  
“J-joel… More..” He pants.  
Joel smirks and adds a second, but continues his slow pace. Ray squirms more, moaning and Joel finally adds a third finger. Joel leans down and bites more marks onto Ray.   
“Joel… Please…” He begs, trying to move.  
“Please what?” Joel breathes in his ear.  
Ray shivers. “Please… Fuck me…”  
Joel smiles, but makes to move to change what he’s doinig.  
“Jesus, Joel…. Please…” Ray pants, fighting his restraints again.  
“Why should I?”   
Ray stops and looks at him confused for a moment before realization sets in. “This is… This is because I was laughing?” Joel just smiles and Ray groans. “Ah, fuck. Joel please. Please fuck me. I’m sorry I laughed….. Please.”  
Joel pulls his fingers out and Ray whimpers at the sudden loss of sensation. Joel leans down to whisper in his ear.  
“Well I guess I can fuck you. You asked so nicely and all.” Ray shivers.  
Joel undresses quickly and rolls a condom on, pouring lube on before crawling over Ray. He grabs Ray’s thighs and Ray bites his lip in eager anticipation. Joel pushes in slowly and Ray lets out a low moan. Joel pushes all the way in and leans over Ray, nipping at his collar bone.  
Ray squirms. “Move… God, please move…”  
Joel smiles and makes slow, shallow thrusts.   
“God damn it. Joel… Move…” Ray begs, trying to buck his hips.  
Joel chuckles. “Say the magic words.” He coos.  
“Seriously?” Joel stops moving again. “Okay! Okay! Fine. Joel… Please move… For the love of god! Please move!”  
Joel gives Ray a quick kiss before sitting up and hooking his arms under Ray’s legs. Ray lets out a shaky sigh as Joel begins to move. He picks up pace quickly, pounding into Ray. Ray arches his back and moans.  
“Jesus… Yes…” He gasps out.  
Joel keeps up his speed as Ray writhes under him. Ray tenses, back arching farther, coming hard across his stomach. He sags a little, panting hard. Joel speeds up, thrusts becoming jerky. He lets his head fall back and a low moan escape as he comes. He sits for a moment panting before pulling out and flopping down on the floor next to Ray. He tugs the condom off, ties it and sets it on the floor next to him.  
Ray pulls his bound arms down and rests them on his stomach. “So, uhh. Wanna untie me?”  
Joel looks at him out of the corner of his eye. “I dunno. I kinda like you like that.” He laughs at the face Ray makes and reaches over and undoes the shirt with a few pulls.   
Ray pulls his hands free and flexes his fingers before rolling on his side and propping his head up on his hand. “You should do Wii Fit when I’m not home more often.” He winks.


End file.
